nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicle of the Parry King
The Chronicle of the Parry King Once upon a time, there was a young man. Plagued by high intellect, greying hair, light blue eyes and body sculpted by the Gods themselves, he travelled the lands in search of knowledge Each Kingdom would come and go, but his lust for knowledge would remain. Pointless sex with a great many lovers proved fruitless. The Great Kingdoms of Huddersfield, Manchester, and even London held nothing that would fulfill his lust. He began to be disillusioned, wondering if anything would one day sate his desires. Until one day, he discovered the small woodland village of Sturthes Hall. There he would meet a great many people. Gemma, Devourer of all things Black. Nathan, Smasher of Cups. Latto the Fingerer. And many more. There, from an ancient text found in Myers A, he discovered the art of Parrying. Parrying was the knowledge hidden by the Gods away from man. Forbidden to all but one, him. When Adam and Eve were forced from the Garden of Eden, it was not an apple Adam had stolen. He had tried to learn Parrying. Parrying was everything he had lusted for. A forbidden weapon art, sealed away because of its power. A curse, and a blessing. First he would parry swords. Then he would parry bullets. Soon he would parry the world itself. Eventually he would not need even a weapon to parry with. The Government soon realised how threatening he was. In 1963 the Russians tried to use the 'Tsar Bomba' to kill the Parry King and end his reign of Parrying. As the bomb dropped, he parried it. The result was the explosion of a 50MT bomb off the coast of Siberia and millions of saved lives. The weapon art was limited by one rule. You cannot parry what you cannot see. In his lust for power he would seek to break even this sacred rule. Soon he would become a Lord of Cancer, and would help others less fortunate in the art of combat. Ben of Catarina, Danny of Harvest Valley, and Jay of Canal Street, would all witness his prowess. Pontiff Sulvayhn would be easily parried right out the boss room by him, Grandmaster would have been easy to achieve on Overwatch had not he had such terrible teammates. Neither the Patriarch or Hans would pose any threat to the Parry King, who would now parry the world on a daily basis. Finally, he would teach his students to parry. Knowing otherwise the art of parrying would be lost. By breaking the sacred rule, he wrote a new one on the stone tablet. ''Everything can be parried, and everyone. '' For the first time, the nameless traveller would be referred to as The Parry King. Protecting the weak, and parrying the strong. As he was travelling along a path with Ben of Catarina, they came up against a mountain. Ben was tired, and knew it would mean another week of hiking. There the Parry King would parry the mountain. As he was in an inn with Jay of Canal Street, the rain kept Jay awake. The Parry King would parry the storm. But his third Student, Danny, grew envious of the Parry King. He knew the gods disfavoured him, now he had broken their sacred rule. Imbued with the power of Nanomachines, which harden in response to physical trauma, Danny would challenge his former master. In his arrogance, the Parry King would try to end the fight quickly. But to his misfortune, Danny was clever. He would force the Parry King to Parry himself, using trickery and mirrors. And there, the Parry King would die. Until he parried death itself that is. Category:Lore Category:Character